tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: True Colors 4
Chris McLean takes 18 all new contestants and 3 returning contestants to Pahkitew Island, which is now under complete Chris McLean control, to compete in even crazier challenges than last season! There will be alliances, friendships, conflicts, relationships, and best of all.... DRAMA! And this time... it's Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty! At the final 11, the teams will merge, and every contestant eliminated from then onto the final three will be jury members. Plus, this season has a completely new format, which will be detailed on.... Who will win and join Scott, Indie, and Scarlet after their Season One, Season Two, and Season Three victories?? Contestants Contestant History 1 - Garrett received three additional votes in a tiebreaker vote. 2 - Leighton received one additional vote in a tiebreaker vote. Tables 'Elimination Table' 'Voting History' 'Episode 1: The Triumphant Return' 'Chat (1)' Chris: Welcome, campers! This week, there will be no "tribe" chat, due to everybody needing to become further acquainted with everybody. You may begin chatting here until the challenge is posted. Hazel: Hello, friends. :) Wyatt: We ain't all friends. Hazell: Well... :\ Arnold: Hello everyone. Fiona: You all seem like losers. Arnold: And you seem like a stereotypical cheerleader. Scarlett: Am I actually back to doing this again? *struts into the camp* J'Tashass: It's nice to meet you all! ^-^ Fabienna: Hello guys! Rene: Hello everyone! 'Challenge (1)' CHRIS: THE CHALLENGE WILL TAKE PLACE WEDNESDAY, FEBRUARY 4TH AT 8:30 PM EST. For today’s first challenge, you will be doing a classic Tengaged group-game challenge called “Pass the Torch”, and here’s how it works: Each tribe member must participate in the challenge, with 7 steps taking place, you must decide your tribe’s order. The steps are the following *lights torch and passes to ??* *passes torch to ??* *passes torch to ??* *passes torch to ??* *passes torch to ??* *passes torch to ??* *lights flag on fire and wins* The first two tribes to successfully complete this challenge will win immunity. However, if two tribes do not finish, the tribe with the closest finish will also win immunity. You three tribes will have until Thursday, February 5 at 5:00 PM EST to complete this challenge. Ready? Set… Go! 'Kiseyitam Thread' Arnold: *lights torch and passes to Warren* Warren: *passes torch to Charlie* 'Wihko Thread' Fiona: *light torch and passes it to Michael* Michael: *pases it to Hazel* Hazel: *passes torch to Marlon* Marlon: *passes torch to Brian* Brian: *passes torch to Brianna* Brianna: *Passes Torch to Wyatt* 'Miwasin Thread' Scarlett: *Lights torch and passes to Leighton* Leighton: *passes torch to Markos* Markos: *passes torch to Deborah* Deborah: *passes torch to Mark* Mark: *passes torch to Fabienna* Fabienne: *passes torch to Garrett* Garrett: *lights flag on fire and wins* Nice job Misawin! '' (LATE)'' CHRIS: MISAWIN AND WIHKO WIN IMMUNITY! KISEYITAM, I'LL SEE YOU AT THE SEASON'S FIRST MARSHMALLOW CEREMONY.' 'Marshmallow Ceremony 1 (Kiseyitam) CHRIS: Kiseyitam, what can I say? You guys stunk today. Your votes are due by tomorrow at 5:00 PM EST. J'Tashass: This sucks a lot! :( Sabrina: Honestly, I'm not surprised we lost the first challenge. Brain over brawn, right? That being said, I don't think our tribe is that pathetic to lose a challenge where we have to light a freakin' torch. Why the couldn't pass it to me and let me take us to victory beats me, but it was a mistake. *rolls eyes and gets back to reading* Chris: J'Tashass and Sabrina have cast their votes for Charlie. Arnold, Charlie, Rene, Toronto, and Warren, YOU HAVE UNTIL 5 PM EST TOMORROW TO VOTE. Not voting is a self-vote. ''' Arnold: I voted. It's a shame we lost. Charlie: jeez, i'm sorry guys, i didn't realise Warren passed the torch, again, i'm really sorry, and i'll be fine if you guys vote me off. :( '''CHRIS: Marshmallows go to: Arnold! Sabrina! ''' '''Warren! ....Rene? Are you guys serious? (kidding obviously :p) and J'Tashass! *tosses marshmallows* Charlie and Toronto, the final marshmallow goes to: ' '...... ..... .... ... .. .' '''TORONTO! Charlie, it's time to board the Cannon of Losers! *tosses marshmallow to Toronto and fires Charlie off* With the first contestant eliminated being a returnee and team captain, how will it affect Kiseyitam? Can they come back from this defecit? Find out out all this and more next time! ' Episode 2: Dirty Politics Chats '''Kiseyitam Chat (2) Warren: ... We'd better not lose again... Arnold: We gotta win the next challenge guys! Toronto: I guess.... 'Wihko Chat (2)' Fiona: Good job, losers. Hazel: Maybe we would do better without your attitude! ^_^ 'Miwasin Chat (2)' Fabienne: Hey teammates! Scarlett: Charlie's elimination doesn't bother me at all. He never fell for my womanly charms, after all. :* Garrett: Hi Fabi, is it okay if I call you that by the way? *smiles* Fabienne: Of course you can. A lot of people calls me Fabi! *blushes* Garrett: Cool! I know it's kind of early, but do you want to be allies? Fabienne: Why not? *smiles* I would love to be allies! Scarlett: Fabienne....your name is truly... "FAB"ienne!! *laughs at her own horrible joke* Garrett: *laughs at the joke* That was actually kinda funny. (to Fabienne) Alrighty then, I'll look forward to hearing from you later Fabi. Deborah: I wonder what our challenge is! Challenge CHRIS: A NON-LIVE CHALLENGE WILL BE POSTED TONIGHT @11 PM EST that will last trhoughh tomorrow at 5 PM EST. The first live challenge will take place Sunday evening :) CHRIS: THE CHALLENGE HAS BEEN POSTED: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Nduke/Total_Drama:_True_Colors_4_-_Challenge_2 CHRIS: KISEYITAM PLACES FIRST, WIHKO SECOND!!! MIWASIN, I'LL SEE YOU AT THE MARSHMALLOW CEREMONY. 'Marshmallow Ceremony 2 (Miwasin)' *'Chris: Miwasin, what can I say? You guys fell behind early and finished last. Vote somebody off IN PRIVATE. (PM)' Fabienna: Ahw, it feels not good to vote for someone... Mark: I don't really think anyone has to go from this team....did we really have to base up in a poll? :c Chris: Silence, Mark. Now, for the marshmallows... Marshmallows for........... Deborah, Fabienna, and....... Scarlett! *tosses marshmallows* Chris: Mark the sass-master, you're safe too. *sighs and tosses marshmallow* Now, Leighton, Garrett, and Markos, you all received votes tonight. However, Markos is safe for the getting the least out of you three. *tosses marshmallow* Garrett and Leighton, the final marshmallow goes to.... ... ...... ........ .... ....... .... ... .. . NOBODY! SURPRISE! There was a 3-3 tie between Garrett and Leighton, so Deborah, Fabienna, Mark, Markos, and Scarlett will re-vote for either Garrett and Leighton. Garrett and Leighton cannot vote. Your votes are dude by tomorrow at 5 PM EST! Leighton: wtf guys?? I'm a MILLION times more fabulous than Garrett. There's no question about it. Chris: BY A VOTE OF 3-1 (Deborah didn't re-vote but still may although it will have no effect). The final marshmallow goes to...................................................... ............................... ....... ... .. LEIGHTON *tosses Leighton a marshmallow* Garrett, you're done bud. *fires Garrett off* With 19 remaining, who will emerge victorious? Find out next time! Episode 3: Back with a Vengeance Chats 'Kiseyitam Chat (3)' J'Tashass: It feels great to win a challenge. Hopefully it's a new beginning for us. Warren: I reluctantly agree. 'Wihko Chat (3)' Hazel: We did it, team! :) Let's hope the other teams get rid of some of their bad... aura... 'Miwasin Chat (3)' Scarlett: Honestly I don't know who Garrett is. He wasn't SEXY enough for me to notice him! Q_Q Leighton: That outfit of his gave me cancer. `-` 'Challenge (3)' Chris: A non-live challenge will be posted tonight at 7 PM EST. And trust me, you're gonna wanna be active for this one, as it takes awhile. ;) Chris: For today's challenge that will take place over the next 24 hours, each tribe will be collecting keys. You will post *collects key #* in numerical. Any tribemate can collect as many keys as they want, it just must be every FIFTEEN minutes. The two tribes with the most keys collect by tomorrow, Tuesday, Februray 10th at 6:05 PM EST will win, and the losing tribe will vote somebody off. GO! 'Kiseyitam Thread' YOU MUST WAIT 15 MINUTES TO COLLECT ANOTHER KEY, READ THE RULES. Warren: *Collects key #1* Arnold: *Collects key #2* J'tashass: *Collects key #3* J'tashass: *Collects key #4* Arnold: *Collects key #5* Arnold: *Collects key #6* J'Tashass: *Collects key #7* Arnold: *Collects key #8* J'Tashass: *Collects key #9* J'Tashass: *Collects key #10* Arnold: *Collects key #11* Arnold: *Collects key #12* Arnold: *Collects key #13* Arnold: *Collects key #14* Sabrina: I'm surprised I'm even helping, but things looked so great... anyway, be thankfull. *Collects key #15* Arnold: *Collects key #16* Arnold: *Collects key #17* Warren: *collects key #18* Warren: *collects key #19* Warren: *collects key #20* Arnold: *Collects key #21* Arnold: *Collects key #22* Arnold: *Collects key #23* Arnold: *Collects key #24* Warren: *Collects key #25* Arnold: *Collects key #26* Arnold: *Collects key #27* Arnold: *Collects key #28* Warren: *collects key #29* Warren:*collects key #30* Arnold: *Collects key #31* Arnold: *Collects key #32* Arnold: *Collects key #33* Arnold: *Collects key #34* Warren: *Collects key #35* Arnold: *Collects key #36* Arnold: *Collects key #37* Warren: *Collects key #38* Warren: *collects key #39* Arnold: *Collects key #40* Warren: *collects key #41* Arnold: *Collects key #42* Warren: *Collects key #43* Arnold: *Collects key #44* Warren: *collects key #45* Arnold: *collects key #46* 'Wihko Thread' YOU MUST WAIT 15 MINUTES TO COLLECT ANOTHER KEY, READ THE RULES. ' Hazel: *collects key #1* Hazel: *collects key #2* Let's go tribe! Hazel: *collects key #3* Hazel: *collects key #4* Hazel: *collects key #5* Hazel: *collects key #6* Hazel: *collects key #7* Hazel: *collects key #8* Michael: *collects key #9* Michael: *collects key # 10* Michael: *collects key #11* Fiona: *collects key #12* Fiona: *collects key #13* Michael: *collects key # 14* Fiona: *collects key #15* Hazel: *collects key #16* Hazel: *collects key #17* Michael: *collects key #18* Hazel: *collects key #19* Hazel: *collects key #20* Hazel: *collects key #21* 'Miwasin Thread ''' '''YOU MUST WAIT 15 MINUTES TO COLLECT ANOTHER KEY, READ THE RULES. Scarlett: *collects key 1* Leighton: *collects key 2* Leighton: *collects key 3* Leighton: *collects key 4* #slay Leighton: *collects key 5* Leighton: *collects key 6* Scarlett: *collects key 7* Deborah: *collects key 8* Deborah: *collects key 9* Fabienna: *collects key 10* Leighton: *collects key 11* Leighton: *collects key 12* Leighton: *collects key 13* Leighton: *collects key 14* Deborah: *collects key 15* Fabienna: *collects key 16* Deborah: *collects key 17* Fabienna: *collects key 18* Fabienna: *collects key 19* Leighton: *collects key 20* Fabienna: *collects key 21* We can win this! Leighton: *collects key 22* Mark: *collects key 23* Fabienna: *collects key 24* Mark: *collects key 25* Fabienna: *collects key 26* Mark: *collects key 27* Yay we're catching up the others :D Fabienna: *collects key 28* I know right!! Leighton: *collects key 29* Mark: *collects key* 30!!!!! Fabienna: *collects key 31* Mark: I don't know if I'm right or wrong at this point ;-; *collects key 32* Mark: Since nobody's doing anything right now *collects key 33* Mark: *collects key 34* CHRIS: After looking back at the time stamps, I found several rule violations made by both Miwasin and Kiseyitam - posting within five minutes of a teammate and doing the same rule over and over again yet myself even highlighting and bolding the rules and stating that you MUST WAIT 15 MINUTES. Wihko had no errors made in cheating, and therefore they are the SOLE winners of immunity. Kiseyitam and Miwasin, I'll see you BOTH at the marshmallow ceremony, where each team will lose yet another member. 'Marshmallow Ceremony 3 (Miwasin)' CHRIS: Miwasin, what can I say? You guys totally blew it by cheating. You have until 10:00 PM EST tomorrow to vote. I will be at school until 3:00 PM EST, so I won't be able to accept votes in private on chat, so if you want, you may contact me via email - npd1998812@gmail.com, or you may talk-page your vote. ' Scarlett: Chris, you ask "What can I say?" at EVERY CEREMONY. Can't you actually SAY something? *rubs Chris's chest romantically* Fabienna: Serious? Cheating? That's unfair because we didn't knew what we had to do. Some people said other things. Anyway, I hope we'll vote for someone who didn't helpen at all. Deborah: (In future could you please make the instructions more precise? I was really confused to whether it was 15 minutes per user or as a whole team). '''CHRIS: I absolutely instructed that you may post twice in a row, but you were posting within 5 minutes each time. Even with the allowance of you to double-post, you still abused the rule and posted well before the 15-minute waiting period. Deborah, I explained the rules clearly and stated that you must wait 15 minutes to post. Plus, if you had any questions, you should've asked me them. I do apologize for the inconvience. ' '''CHRIS: Despite the brief drama, all of the votes have been cast! The first two marshmallows go to.......Deborah and Scarlett! *tosses marshmallows* Mark, you're also safe despite you being extremely sassy and handsome. *tosses marshmallow* Now for you three... Well, you all got votes against. Leighton, you only got one vote, so.... congrats!! :D *tosses marshmallow* Fabienna and Markos, you both received some votes tonight. One of you received three, and the other two... The final marshmallow goes to........ ...... .... Markos! *tosses marshmallow* ''' Fabienna: I'm eliminated? This is so unfair, I even tried to win the challenge and Markos and Scarlett didn't even tried to help us! And now I'm eliminated... well goodluck Deborah and Mark. I'll wish you the best and get them all in the future. *blows a kiss* '''Sorry Fabienna, it's time to go. *fires Fabienna out of cannon* 'Marshmallow Ceremony 3.5 (Kiseyitam)' CHRIS: Kiseyitam, what can I say? You guys totally blew it by cheating. You have until 10:00 PM EST tomorrow to vote. I will be at school until 3:00 PM EST, so I won't be able to accept votes in private on chat, so if you want, you may contact me via email - npd1998812@gmail.com, or you may talk-page your vote. ''' '''CHRIS: The first marshmallow goes to J'Tashass! Also safe: Sabrina, Arnold, and Warren? Sweriously guys? You saved these dull people? Just kidding. Maybe. *winks* Rene and Toronto, the final marshmallow goes to......... ......... ........ ....... ...... ..... .... ... .. . RENE! *tosses her a marshmallow* Toronto, I can't really say I'm sad to see you go... Are you sure you were a contestant? *turns to camera* Casting, did you make a mistake? Are you sure it was 21? Ah, whatever! *fires Toronto out of cannon* 18 remain! Can Wihko keep up their winning streak? Can Kiseyitam and Miwasin bounce back from hard losses? Find out all this and more next time on: Total... Drama... True Colors 4! Episode 4: Hazy Days Chats 'Kiseyitam Chat (4)' Arnold: Ugh we gotta win this next challenge! J'Tashass: We won, yay! :D Now it's our time to shine. We're gonna destroy next challenge! 'Wihko Chat (4)' Fiona: Well winning by default is ok, but it's not great. Michael: But we are the only one who played fair, so it wasn't really default. Fiona: Still. We need to stop being crappy and floating through... We need to win! Even though we have seven and the other tribes have five... Plus, the rules were a bit vague. Michael: The only thing that is vague is your enthusiasm towards our team. So I would suggest to be quiet, and the ony we need to fix is you bad attitude so pipe down OR I WILL MAKE YOU, got it? My number one pet peeve is people with horrible attitudes like yours and people without enthusiasm, so basically you are my living nightmare. Be quiet so we won't have make you and just be quiet, you're a cheerleader be peppy not so down and I hate people that act like you. PIPE DOWN! Hazel: *sitting down* Relax, teammates. Fighting isn't going to make us any stronger, and for what it is worth, the rules were plenty clear. They chose not to play fair and for that, karma paid them a visit. Michael: I suggest you fix the tude, and if you don't I'd be carful if I were you. Anyways FIX THE TUDE! Got it? Thaaaanks. I hate to be like this but I only speak the truth. Hazel: A snake speaks the truth yet still stings like a mother. Truth does not always equate to harmony. Fiona: Michael, shut the f*** up! You don't know what you're talking about. Winning by default is stupid, and we should try to win fair and square. Bria: SHUT UP EVERYONE! STOP FIGHTING! YOU'RE ALL DUMB! 'Miwasin Chat (4)' Scarlett: I hate you people when you don't talk. Challenge CHRIS: THERE WILL BE A LIVE CHALLENGE TOMORROW, FEBRUARY 12TH AT 8:30 PM EST. CHRIS: For today's challenge, you guys will be assembling stairs, and here's how it work.a You will need TWO competitors to compete in this challenge, and you ARE ABLE TO POST TWICE IN A ROW, BUT JUST IN SEPARATE EDITS. You musty foolow the following format in order to win the challenge *swims out to sea* *grabs box #1* *swims back to shore *swims back out to sea* *grabs box #2* *swims back to shore* *swims back out to sea* *grabs box #3* *swims back to shore* *swims back out to sea* *grabs box #4* *swims back to shore* *swims back to sea* *grabs box #5* *returns to shore* *builds stairs* *climbs stairs and wins immunity* The first tribe to climb the stairs and raise their flag will win immunity. The second eam to do swill be in not-so-winner, not-so-loser purgatory. You must have 2 people participate in this challenge, you can't do all of this yourself. GO! 'Kiseyitam Thread' J'Tashass: *swims out to sea* *drowns* J'Tashass: *grabs box #1* J'Tashass: *swims back to shore* J'Tashass: *swims back out to sea* *drowns again* J'Tashass: *grabs box #2* Arnold: *swims back to shore* J'Tashass: *swims back out to sea* Arnold: *grabs box #3* Arnold: *swims back to shore* J'Tashass: *swims back out to sea* Arnold: *grabs box #4* J'Tashass: *swims back to shore* Arnold: *swims back out to sea* J'Tashass: *grabs box #5* *drops box #5* *grabs box #5 again* Arnold: *returns to shore* J'Tashass: *builds stairs* J'Tashass: *climbs stairs but falls* *climbs stairs again and wins immunity* CHRIS: After some injuries inflicted on J'Tashass by herself, Kiseyitam comes in second and is safe!! 'Wihko Thread' Fiona: *swims out to sea* Fiona: *grabs box 1* Fiona: *swims back to shore* Hazel: *swims back out to sea* Fiona: *grabs box 2* Hazel: *swims back to shore* Hazel: *swims back out to sea* Fiona: *grabs box 3* Fiona: *swims back to shore* Fiona: *swims back out to sea* Fiona: *grabs box 4* Fiona: *swims back to shore* Fiona: *swims back out to sea* Hazel: *grabs box #5* Fiona: *swims back to shore* WE WIN! Hazel: Not yet! *builds stairs* We're almost there! :) Fiona: *climbs stairs and wins immunity* NOW we win. CHRIS: WIHKO SECURES FIRST PLACE AND WINS THE CHALLENGE!! 'Miwasin Thread' Markos: I'm hot. Markos: I'm SO hot. Markos: *admires himself in a mirror while making kissy faces at himself* 'Marshmallow Ceremony 4 - Miwasin' CHRIS: Miwasin, what can I say? You guys totally stunk. You have until tomorrow @5:00 PM EST to either emial, talk-page, or privately message your vote to me. My email is npd1998812@gmail.com. Markos: We may have stunk, but I smell nice enough for all of us. *admires muscles* Leighton: You're so cute and handsome and irresistible... kiss me!!! * puckers up and leans over to Markos * Markos: The Markos doesn't descriminate but I do not want to right now. Perhaps later. Leighton: * moves finger over Markos' lips * Shh.... you don't need to say a word. ;) Leighton: * unbuttons shirt * Scarlett: UGH can't you say anything OTHER than "What can I say? You guys totally X"????????? Like.....the REAL Chris said that like twice and you've said it at EVERY ELIMINATION. I'm starting to think you're just a phony. CHRIS: Marshmallows go to... Leighton and Mark! *tosses marshmallows* Scarlett, maybe if you weren't so mean people would like you better, how did you win last season? Sadly, you're safe too with 0 votes. *tosses marshmallow* Deborah and Markos, one of you got 4 votes tonight, ad the other got one. Markos, you're here for the second marshmallow ceremony in a row. But somehow, you're SAFE! *tosses marshmallow* Deborah, it's time to go. *fires cannon* 16 rewmain! Who will survive next time? Find out on Total... Drama... True Colors 4! Episode 5: The Comeback Kids? Chats 'Kiseyitam Chat (5)' 'Wihko Chat (5)' 'Miwasin Chat (5)' Challenge CHRIS: A non-live challenge will be posted later today! CHRIS: For today's challenge, you guys will have to write a story about me and everything you like about ME... Why did we pick this EXCITING challenge you ask? Because out legal contract says we have to include some sort of education, so why not tear apart your writing abilities on the side of humiliating you on national TV? Anyways, any story you want to write about me--you have until Sunday, February 15th @7 PM EST to do it. GOOD LUCK! ONE STORY ENTRY PER TEAM. 'Kiseyitam's Story' Arnold: Chris, what can in the words of you "What can I say?" There is nothing bad about you. As your stereotype says, you are the host with the most! Nobody can do your job better than you! That's why you have been the host for all these seasons. Not even Topher could take your job away. The way you torture us kids with these challenges is so entertaining and contribute to the show's ratings! With your wealth and good looks you can get any girl you want! 'Wihko's Story' Michael: Chris I think I speak for the whole team of Wikho when I say that we think you are the best host ever! You are beautiful and very talented. You're everything anyone could ever want in a person. Girls should be all over you. I think people here think you are attractive. That includes me! You're amazing in every aspect, from personality to beauty you've got it all. I also love your movies and music! You're the best in the biz Chris! 'Miwasin's Story' Scarlett: Here's MY addition to our story. "We HATE Chris because of his...ATROCIOUS...way of talking. 'Anyways, any story you want to writye about ne,ayou have until Sunday, February 15th @7 PM EST to do it. GOOD LUCK!'''' ''I also HATE Chris because'', WHAT ELSE CAN I SAY, He's a DUMB host!!!". There. That's what I have to contribute to this. <3 '''CHRIS: Hm.... I like some of these, while one was very insulting in rude.. Rather than naming a first and second place, I'm just gonna have two winning teams - KISEYITAM AND WIHKO!! Miwasin, you guys were insultying, and you overall sucked. I'll see you at the Marshmallow Ceremony, where 4 will become 3.' 'Marshmallow Ceremony 5 (Miwasin)' CHRIS: I have never been so insulted in my LIFE. You have until 5:00 PM EST to vote off one your ungreatful own. Scarlett: WHAT CAN I SAY? Markos: I like my muscles *kisses muscles* Mark: I quit. What's the point on even trying? My team is full of complete idiots that don't even know what a win is. Scarlett, what the freaking hell was that? Markos, you're lame. Stop caring about your muscles for once. Leighton, why have you derailed us when we were trying to get keys? We lost also because of you. And Chris, your challenges suck. They're lame, unmemorable and just plain stupid. But wait...I might even say Dra, Mister E, Dylan and Duke instead. What the hell is wrong with you four? What was the point on throwing challenges just for eliminating me, Amber and Liam? Leighton telling us that it was 15 minutes per teammate when it was per team instead, Markos just helping the others by giving lines to make the other progress and Scarlett just...throwing something for making us lose. And Duke letting all of this by giving the dumbest rules ever. And I'm talking about not explaining the team thing and the ONE STORY PER TEAM (no seriously, what is this). Tell me this. FF users in this camp, are you in a big alliance just to throw off Camp users? Duke, are you helping them to win by making ridiculous challenges? Duke....have you made TC4 solely for FF users? If all of these are right then please, users from FF that joined this camp, go away from Camps. If you actually wanted to join TC4 for competing but you don't like our Camps users then please, make another wikia and host camps THERE. If you want to have them here, learn to stay with us, join the other campers' camps and at least try to interact and participate to this wikia life. Have you posted the camp here because it was your home? I don't really care. You moved to FF long ago and now Camps have a new owner....you wanted it at least. I wish I would have never said these words but really, I just had to. Maybe something is wrong but for the most part I feel like this is the truth behind this camp. I am really disappointed on the four I mentioned before but also the others. tl;dr = If FF users don't like our wikia then stay away from it and make another one. Hazel: It seems as if a bad aura has been removed from the game. (If you notice, there were 4 camps users and 3 FF ones on your team. Even if they threw challenges, you guys had control if things were really FF vs. Camps, which they weren't. The same challenge Markos sucked at, you never even showed up to. If you didn't like Scarlett's story, you could have erased it and made your own. Leighton telling you about the rules was maybe a bit scummy, but there's the chance he misunderstood like YOU did, and even then, you could have read the rules and decided for yourself. Rather than be a sore loser and scream rigging, look at what you could have done to change the outcome, which by the way, was a LOT.) (Well, I started questioning my rant too. I haven't really noticed the 4 vs 3 situtation and I feel stupid for not having checked that before. However I disagree with the challenges. I wasn't able to show up because the challenge started on night I was asleep and it lasted not so much, making me unable for participating. I couldn't simply erase Scarlett story because, ok, it was awful and everything but I just couldn't. It was a valid entry and removing it would have been unfair (and she would have done the same with mine. Check the history, I actually made one but I erased it after I saw the rule). The Leighton thing could have been like you said but at the time I really didn't figure out if he didn't understand or if he did that on purpose, mostly because after he realized it was otherwise he had a...unphased reaction or something like that. Still, I apologize for being such loser. I've got to say that most of the rage wasn't because I was going to be eliminated but because the 3 at least threw it on purpose....well I didn't take it well and blah blah blah, I raged. Add the fact Duke organized the challenges in a way where it favourized the game of Blondie/E/Dra alliance so this grew my suspects even more.) (I heard some sorts of war started because of this? Please, don't fight for this ;-;) Duke: Excuse me, MRace? How dare you accuse me of rigging anything. Every challenge I hgave each team and player an EQUAL OPPORTUNITY to compete and participate in challenges to help your team win. You could've easily sat there and typed up an additional paragraph that may have changed your team's status from losing to winning, and instead you want to play the victim and just quit? If you feel as if the camp is rigged, I do sincerely apologize for the delusion that you think that this camp is rigged for whoever when I have given an equal opportunity and turned down over 20 characters to allow your one that did nothing but whine and complain compete just to want to quit? I'm sorry if you feel as if it was rigged, but you did nothing to step up and help your tribe win the challenge MRace. Don't sit there and accuse me of being an unfair host when I have frequently notified you of challenges and gave you an equal opportunity to help. As for the FF users competing, some actually wanted to make a return to camps (Sunslicer2, CK11) and MrE and Nate have participated in every True Colors season thus far, I felt as if it was only fitting to invite them to audition. Dra and Nate were invited back as returnees because I've loved there characters, with inviting Epic, Bruno, and Ashley (who loves to roleplay in character), and Dylan (who has actually been on here). Excuse me for wanting to add a fresh cast to True Colors and bringing in even more people onto the Camps atmosphere. In conclusion, I apologize for you being voted off, but I do mean this in the sincerest of ways, do NOT audition for another camp of mine until you apologize to me. ''' '''CHRIS: *tosses marshmallows to Leighton, Markos, and Scarlett* Tonight, there was no bottom two due to Mark's breakdown. Congrats, you're all safe. (Uhm, OK. I can see your points here and for some I can't really say "wtf you're wrong" such as you gave the times for the challenges everytime (except once I think) and I see you tried to make it equal. I understand you yelling at me for not participating but, trying to defend myself because why not, I tried. I recall having contributed to the keys challenge (and then I stopped because of the whole mess that occurred) and I also gave my story for the "Why we like Chris" challenge but I had to erase it because Scarlett's story was already there (you can check history for that.). And then there's the Markos challenge where two people were required...and here it was a big problem because I couldn't make it here. Ok, the biggest shame here goes to me for not having told you that I wouldn't have made it here but still it was impossible for me to wake up in the middle of the night and participate a challenge that lasted...such a few time (remember, I'm Italian and timezones hate me). For the whole FF thing...well...it was me being plain stupid again. I just looked at the "sort-of" alliance Dra, E and Dylan had and the fact the challenges rules looked...very strange indeed. Add the fact only campers were eliminated and so suspect grew and the whole thing happened.) (Now, the whole rig thing derived from the rant and, even though I consider the rant to be dumb right now, you still don't save yourself. You say you try to give an equal chance to everyone and I see what you mean but...the challenges don't make me think such. No, don't worry, I'm not telling you you're actually rigging. I'm just telling you that...challenges should be revised. The last two challenges excluded whoever could have done something because of the person limit (2 people for the race challenge, 1 person for the story...you know, it's not so fair to whoever is late but wants to compete) and the key one was really confusing. I know we could have asked you but still you shouldn't be bothered to do so when you explain a challenge happened to me to anyway so I know how it feels.. I don't really care about live challenges because they exist from a lifetime and I can't really do nothing with them. I apologize immediately for the whole thing and feel free to ban me from an eventual TC5 as a punishment. I think I've learnt the lesson ;-;) (Oh yeah please can we end this whole fight thing? I am terribly sorry for all the trouble caused and I don't want to continue this ;-;) Episode 6: The Switch-Up Chats 'NUKiseyitam (1)' CHRIS: Kiseyitam now consists of 5 members: ARNOLD (Captain), BRIAN, LEIGHTON, MARLON, AND RENE ' Arnold: Well this is a surprise. Hey everybody how's it goin'? Leighton: Hey! : D Brian: I liked my OLD tribe! This is the worst day of my LIFE! 'NUWihko (1) Q'CHRIS: Wihko now consists of 5 members: BRIANNA (Captain), J'TASHASS, MICHAEL, SABRINA, AND WYATT' Michael: Yay, new team means new opprotunities and better attitudes. I just hope we keep winning! Wyatt: Exactly what we will do. As long as you don't get in my way. J'Tashass: Hello, new tribe! Great to meet you all!!!!! 'NUMiwasin (1)' CHRIS: Miwasin now consists of 5 members: SCARLETT (Captain), FIONA, HAZEL, MARKOS, AND WARREN Challenge: CHRIS: THERE WILL BE A LIVE CHALLENGE TONIGHT AT 8:30 PM EST, AND YOU'LL WANNA BE HERE. ''' '''CHRIS: For today’s challenge, you will be quizzed on knowledge of the first four seasons of Total Drama: True Colors 4. I will ask you questions relating to past events in this season and seasons past, and records. The first team to 5 points win immunity. The second team to 5 will be safe. The losing team will vote somebody off. You may refer to the other three season's pages S1, S2, S3, or my userpage to answer the questions. Ready? QUESTION 1 ''': Name the users that have had a role (hosting/competing/etc.) in every season of Total Drama: True Colors. Scarlett: Mister.. E, NateNJ14, Nduke Leighton: Mister..E, Nduke and NateNJ14. '''CHRIS: SCARLETT SCORES FOR MIWASIN! 1-0-0 MIWASIN TAKES THE LEAD! QUESTION 2: Name the two users that have made a return within the same season. Hazel: Reddudee and Jake R. Markos: Reddude (with one E) and Jake R. CHRIS: HAZEL SCORES FOR MIWASIN! 2-0-0 MIWASIN MAINTAINS THEIR LEAD! QUESTION 3: True or False - 1dra7 portrayed Scarlett in the second season. Hazel: False. CHRIS: HAZEL SCORES FOR MIWASIN! 3-0-0 MIWASIN IS CLOSING IN ON THE WIN! QUESTION 4: Name the only character that has competed on three different occasions. ''' Brianna: Charlie '''CHRIS: BRIANNA PUTS WIHKO ON THE BOARD! 3-1-0 KISEYITAM NEEDS TO PICK IT UP! QUESTION 5: Name the only user to make it to the end TWICE. ''' Brianna: 1dra7 Arnold: Aimers? '''chris: ARNOLD PUTS KISEYITAM ON THE BOARD! 3-1-1! Who will win!? QUESTION 6: Which of the following users HAS been a first boot? *'A) Owenandheatherfan' *'B) Myself' *'C) Fyrexx' *'D) Ifraid' Brianna: Ifraid Arnold: Ifraid CHRIS: BRIANNA SCORES FOR WIHKO! 3-2-1! Who will win!? QUESTION 7: True or False - I have COMPETED in every season. ''' Scarlett: False '''CHRIS: SCARLETT SCORES FOR MIWASIN! 4-2-1! Kiseyitam trailing, MIWASIN ONE AWAY FROM A VICTORY! QUESTION 8: Name the second boot of Total Drama: True Colors 3. ' Scarlett: Mike Arnold: SkullkidX '''CHRIS: SINCE Scarlett and Arnold were both accurate, I'm giving them both one point, meaning MIWASIN WINS IMMUNITY!! We have a 2-2 tie between WIHKO and KISEYITAM, and remember, we go to 5! ' '''QUESTION 9: Name the three winners of Total Drama: True Colors (USER) Brianna: AJ, Blaineleyrox,1dra7 Arnold: Brianna is right. CHRIS: BRIANNA SCORES FOR WIKHO! 3-2! ' '''QUESTION 10: Who is MY highest-placing character? ' Brianna: JOE Arnold: Brianna's right again. '''CHRIS: BRIANNA TEARS THIS CHALLENGE UP FOR WIHKO 4-2! ONE MORE POINT FROM A SECOND PLACE FINISH! QUESTION 11: Name the most recently ELIMINATED contestant. (Note I said eliminated, NOT QUITTER) ''' Arnold: Deborah '''CHRIS: ARNOLD SCORES TO KEEP KISEYITAM ALIVE! 4-3 QUESTION 12: Name the famed villain from Season 3 who made it to the end and was ridiculed by the jury for HIS poor social game. ''' Arnold: Linwood? '''CHRIS: ARNOLD SCORES TO TIE IT UP! WHO WILL WIN? QUESTION 13: What day did the second season begin in 2012? (Look on my userpage ;)) Brianna: 5/11 Arnold: 5/11/12 CHRIS: BRIANNA SCORES FOR WIHKO, AND THEY COME IN SECOND! Kiseyitam, it just wasn't enough. I'll see you guys at the Marshmallow Ceremony. 'Marshmallow Ceremony 6 (Kiseyitam)' Chris: The only one that actually tried today was Arnold. The rest of you really stunk. You have until 5:30 PM EST tomorrow to send me your votes. Vote privately or on talk page or on my email: npd1998812@gmail.com ' '''CHRIS: Due to multiple activity strikes and several attempts to notify them of challenges/votes and not having an edit in five days, Rene, you've been DISQUALIFIED. It wouldn't be fair to send one of these guys home. You have had the limit of 3 activity strikes. *fires Rene out of cannon* Goodbye! 14 remain! I can't say I'm sad to see somebody go that never did anything but... ' Episode 7: What Happens Now? Chats '''NUKiseyitam (2) 'NUWihko (2)' 'NUMiwasin (2)' Challenge CHRIS: There will be a non-live challenge posted tomorrow at 8:30 PM EST. ' '''CHRIS: For today's challenge, the three teams will be creating their very own challenge (an individual one to be used for the merge). You will have exactly 24 hours (Wednesday, February 18th @8:30 PM EST) to come up with a challenge. You must create instructions, guidelines, and how to win. The team with the best challenge will win. And since we're so close to the merge, I've decided to make this the second and last double-boot episode of the season, meaning that TWO teams will go to the Marshmallow Ceremony! GO! ' Wyatt: Ok what did guys think of? Arnold: How about a challenge where we reminisce about the previous seasons where we point out a moment that was funny, beautiful and shocking. The person with the best entries wins? Hazel: Hmmm... *thinks* How about a challenge that involves cleaning the environment? The person must scoop water, drain it, and then boil it. After they boil it, they must convince another contestant to drink it! Then they can both win, and it shows trust and friendship! Fiona: How about a treadmill that has like obstacles, and the last person standing wins immunity? Fiona: What about a play writing challenge? '''CHRIS: MIWASIN WINS IMMUNITY WITH HAZEL'S CLEANING CHALLENGE! *winks at the camera* We here at Total Drama love having a clean environment.. *nervously laughs* Anyways, since a grand total of 3 people competed in the challenge today and Arnold still lost, I'm giving Arnold immunity for even ATTEMPTING the challenge. Kiseyitam and Wihko, I'll see you both at the Marshmallow Ceremony tonight, where 14 will become 12. 'Marshmallow Ceremony 7 (Wihko)' CHRIS: Wihko, vote off one of your own. You have until tomorrow at 6:30 PM EST. 'Marshmallow Ceremony 7.5 (Kiseyitam)' CHRIS: Kiseyitam, vote somebody off. Arnold is immune, and you guys have until 6:30 PM EST tomorrow to vote.